Cet été
by Yurinoshichi
Summary: J'aime l'été: il fait chaud, on sort, l'air sens bon les vacances et l'herbe fraîche. Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est que je peux aller voir mon père. Petit one-shot écrit après une soudaine inspiration. Enjoy


Cette histoire, je l'ai faite comme ça, sur un coup de tête, en une petite heure, un peu moins. Je ne sais pas si c'est très cohérent mais bon… J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, c'est l'essentiel !

Je fais cadeau de cette histoire à mon père, qui me protège et me donne tout l'amour dont j'ai besoin, même si parfois on se dispute.

Je l'offre aussi à tous les pères qui souhaitent le bonheur de leur enfant (est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de parents qui lisent des fanfictions ?).

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et attend avec impatience vos reviews !

./././././.

Il fait chaud. Le soleil inonde de ses chauds rayons le sol, réchauffant la terre et faisant sortir les plantes. L'air est léger, une douce brise caresse la peau nue de mes épaules.

En ce jour d'été, je suis sortie ramasser quelques fleurs sauvages qui poussent dans un champ, puis je suis venue voir mon père. C'est ça la magie de l'été. On va dehors, on s'amuse dans les champs comme un enfant, on se sent léger, on va revoir les gens que l'on aime. Ce n'est pas qu'on les avait oubliés durant l'hiver, mais on n'allait pas les voir. Le froid, les maladies, le gel, il y avait des milliers de facteurs qui nous empêchaient de le faire. Mais en été, tout est libre, tout est renouveau, alors on fait tout ce que l'on remettait à demain.

Une cigale, perchée et invisible sur un tronc, fait crisser ses ailes, stridule comme seule son espèce sait le faire, bientôt accompagnée de ses pairs. Ce concerto improvisé qui se taira dès que le froid sera là donne une impression étrange. Rien que de les écouter nous donne chaud, nous emplis de souvenirs. Ça donne un sentiment de paix. On ne veut plus bouger, on veut rester ici, sous ce soleil de plomb, à les écouter en oubliant le défilement des heures. Mais je ne reste pas là. À la place, je me dirige vers chez mon père comme je l'avais prévu, mes fleurs à la main, dans ma robe blanche légère que je ne sors que lorsque la chaleur est présente, mon chapeau de paille sur la tête.

J'arrive devant lui, je le salue. Il ne me répond pas, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute avec attention. Alors je commence à parler. Je l'informe du temps qu'il fait, des dernières nouvelles, je lui dis à quel point je l'aime. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir lui reparler après tout ce temps. Je lui fais part de mon travail, mes collègues, mes hauts et mes bas, mes problèmes, mes amours, mes faiblesses. Je ne lui cache rien. Je sais que jamais il ne me jugera mal. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Même quand je suis tombée amoureuse d'une autre fille, ou que je suis revenue une fois à la maison après avoir consommé de la drogue. Dans ces cas-là, il se contentait de me dire cette phrase, qui est gravée au fond de ma mémoire :

 _« Qu'importe ce que tu fais, qu'importe de qui tu tombes amoureuse, si cela te rend heureuse et te fais aimer qui tu es, jamais je ne m'interposerais. »_

Et donc c'est ce que je fais. Je fais ce que je veux, ce qui me rend heureuse. J'habite un appartement simple en ville, dans un beau quartier tranquille. Je vis avec ma petite amie, que j'aime et qui m'aime. J'ai acheté un petit chat récemment, qui fait toutes les bêtises qu'un félin de son âge peut faire. Je mène une existence tranquille, sans prétention. J'ai peu d'amis, mais ils me sont tous fidèles. Je m'entends généralement bien avec mes collègues, bien que parfois je puisse me disputer un peu avec eux. Juste un peu. Je ne consomme plus aucune drogue depuis longtemps, grâce aux efforts de mon amour et des miens. En bref, je suis pleinement satisfaite de ma vie. Et c'est ce que je raconte à mon paternel, alors que le soleil commence à descendre vers l'horizon, teignant le ciel d'ocre et d'orange, donnant cette atmosphère si apaisante propre aux soirs d'été. Mais malgré la diminution de la lumière ambiante, la température reste toujours aussi clémente. Je profite alors d'un moment de silence pour aller changer les vieilles fleurs du vase, que je remplace par celles cueillies plus tôt. Cette explosion de couleur tranche avec beauté avec le blanc de la porcelaine, et une odeur doucereuse se répand autours de moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps à en profiter. Ma petite amie doit m'attendre à la maison. Alors je dis au revoir à mon père, je lui promets de repasser le voir bientôt. Après un dernier sourire, je me détourne.

Et avec une démarche souple et guillerette, je m'éloigne de sa tombe, et sors du cimetière.

 _« Chéris les gens que tu aimes, car ils ne seront pas éternels. La seule éternité, tu la trouveras dans tes souvenirs. C'est pourquoi je ne veux que te voir sourire, même quand je serais parti. »_


End file.
